slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
South of Heaven
frame|South of Heaven thumb|right|300 px South of Heaven (dt.: Südlich vom Himmel, also ... Hell) ist das vierte volle Album von Slayer. Es ist am 05. Juli 1988 bei Def Jam Recordings erschienen. *10 Tracks, 36:53 min South of Heaven war der mit Spannung erwartete Nachfolger der unsterblichen Reign in Blood. Jeff Hanneman hat diesmal den Mehrteil der Musik komponiert. Es ist das zweite Slayer-Album, das von Rick Rubin produziert wurde. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 23 der Charts und in den USA Platz 57 und eine Goldene für 500.000 Exemplare in 1992. : Vorgänger: Reign in Blood (1986) Nachfolger: Seasons in the Abyss (1990) Tracklist von South of Heaven South of Heaven hat 10 Tracks und dauert 36:53 min. Es gibt keine Bonustracks. : 01 – South of Heaven – 4:58 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya) 02 – Silent Scream – 3:07 – (Musik: Hanneman, Kerry King / Text: Araya) 03 – Live Undead – 3:50 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King, Araya) 04 – Behind the Crooked Cross – 3:15 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman) - super-groovy ! 05 – Mandatory Suicide – 4:05 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya) 06 – Ghosts of War – 3:53 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: King) 07 – Read Between the Lies – 3:20 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King, Araya) 08 – Cleanse the Soul – 3:02 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King, Araya) 09 – Dissident Aggressor – 2:35 – (Judas Priest cover, Musik: K.K. Downing, Glenn Tipton / Text: Rob Halford) 10 – Spill the Blood – 4:48 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman) Live und Versionen Die meisten Live-Mitschnitte gibt es von South of Heaven und Mandatory Suicide, die glaube ich seither bei jedem Konzert gespielt wurden. South of Heaven Der Eröffnungs- und Titeltrack des Albums ist einer der berühmtesten Slayer-Songs. Die Einleitungs-Gitarre kennt jeder. *Demo-Version – (min) - Jeff Hanneman Home Recording *Live 2005 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring *Live 2007 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring *Live 2010 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring Mandatory Suicide *Live 1988 – (min) - Hammersmith Odeon, London *Live 2010 – (min) - AOL Sessions *'Break of Reality' – (5:27 min) - mit drei Celli und einer Trommel - schön düster. Ghosts of War *Hatebreed – (video, ... min) - eine Cover-Version - naja, ganz nett Spill the Blood *Demo-Version – (audio, ... min) - Jeff Hanneman Home Recording *Live 2004 – (4:52 min) - von der Still Reigning DVD *'Cello-Cover' – (5:27 min) - legendär ! *Flamenco-Cover – (audio, 3:43 min) - ok, nimmt Fahrt auf. *Piano-Cover – (1:45 min) Entstehungsgeschichte Das letzte Album Reign in Blood war vom 07. Oktober 1986 und es war dermaßen legendär, dass es ein echtes Problem war, ein neues Album zu machen. Man musste sich das zumindest gut überlegen. Das meiste ist von Jeff, Kerry war kaum bei der Komposition beteiligt. Die Aufnahmen fanden zwischen Dezember 1987 und Februar 1988 statt, in den Hit City West-Studios, Los Angeles und Chung King, New York City. *'Interview 1988'– (2:16 min) - mit Tom (27) und Kerry (24) - cool ... Reviews Das Rock Hard gibt sich etwas reserviert, während der Metal Hammer voll abjubelt. Rock Hard Nr. ? – 00 / 1988 ? – (Hinweis: hier wird noch "daß" geschrieben.) 8,5 / 10: " "Reign In Blood" war ein (vielleicht sogar DER) Meilenstein der Thrashgeschichte. Kein Wunder, daß der Fan natürlich mit Spannung und gewissen Ansprüchen an den Nachfolger herangehen würde. "'South Of Heaven'" kann von daher von vornherein nur verlieren und so ist es im Endeffekt auch. Lobenswert ist erstmal, daß man das Tempo um einige Takte drosselt, alles andere wäre nur eine reine Selbstkopie geworden. Bemerkenswert auch, daß Tom Araya nun singt, und dies gar nicht mal schlecht, doch ehrlich gesagt: Früher klang er besser. Bis auf 'Silent Scream' und 'Clease The Soul' versucht man es mit etwas mehr Melodie, trotzdem sind - dank der erstklassigen Produktion - die Gitarren wieder erbarmungslos wie Kreissägen, und die Doublebass bohrt sich in Eure Boxen wie ein Dampfhammer. Im Endeffekt werden '''Slayer' wohl mit "South Of Heaven" nicht viele Fans gewinnen können, bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß wenigstens die alten, trotz des kleinen Stilwechsels, die Stange halten.'' Wenn man den Namen '''Slayer' ins Spiel bringt, dann denkt man natürlich auch sofort an die kontroversen Texte, hier sorgen Slayer seit jeher für Gesprächsstoff. Natürlich wird die Band wieder behaupten, die Lyrics sagen ja etwas ganz anderes aus, aber die Gewaltschiene wird von Hanneman & Co. wie eh und je in den Vordergrund geschoben. 'Behind The Crooked Cross' wirkt zwar wie eine kleine Rechtfertigung für 'Angel Of Death', aber ein fader Beigeschmack bleibt leider doch."'' RockHard – ein nachgeliefertes Review von Boris Kaiser: "Es gab nach der Abrissbirne „Reign In Blood“ nur einen gangbaren Weg für Tom Araya & Co: Noch schneller war nicht möglich, und ein Beibehalten der Geschwindigkeit hätte eine reine Selbstkopie zur Folge gehabt. '''Slayer' waren clever genug, „'South Of Heaven'“ langsamer zu gestalten. ABER: Das ´88er Werk ist keinen Deut weniger aggressiv und böse als der ´86er Output und von der Atmosphäre her das für mich düsterste Werk der Band überhaupt.'' Tracks wie der mächtige Titelsong, ´Silent Scream´, ´Behind The Crooked Cross´, ´Mandatory Suicide´ oder ´Spill The Blood´ sind rabenschwarze Banger, die die heimische Bude sofort in ein unheilschwangeres Licht tauchen und für wirre Alpträume sorgen. Verstärkt wird das noch von der kongenialen, knochentrockenen Produktion Rick Rubins (hier gehen die Meinungen allerdings auseinander), der der Scheibe zumindest in meinen Augen genau den richtigen Sound verpasst hat. Damals waren '''Slayer' noch ein unnahbarer Mythos, und selbst viele eingeweihte Headbanger hielten die Truppe in den Achtzigern noch für richtig böse - eine Meinung, die sie mit ihren Eltern teilen durften. Leider schafften es die Thrasher mit „Seasons In The Abyss“ in der Folgezeit nur noch einmal, die Klasse von „Hell Awaits“, „Reign In Blood“ und „'South Of Heaven'“ zu halten. Heutzutage ist die Combo immer noch weit überdurchschnittlich, schafft es aber einfach nicht mehr, ihre nihilistische Einstellung auf CD zu bannen."'' MetalHammer 08 / 1988 – Oliver Klemm gibt begeistert 7 / 7: "Ich erinnere mich, wie Tom Araya mir im April erzählte, Produzent Rick Rubin hätte ihm nahegelegt, auf der neuen Platte zu singen. Zu SINGEN! Damals, im April, hielt ich es für einen verdammt dummen Scherz - so dumm, daß ich das Zitat vorsichthalber erst gar nicht in der Story der Juni-Nummer verbraten habe. Und was macht der Typ? Er singt tatsächlich. Nicht im Sinne eines Dio. Oder eines Täte. Das kann er nicht und will er nicht. Aber '''South of Heaven', Slayer-Album Nummer vier, enthalt echte Gesangslinien. MELODIE!'' Kein Grund für den Slayer-Puristen, die LP in die nächste Tonne zu werfen. Rubins Produktion ist für meine Begriffe sogar noch brutaler als bei Reign in Blood, und das heißt, daß selbst gewöhnungsbedürftige Tracks wie die Slayer-untypischen "Crooked Cross" und "Mandatory Suicide"die nötige Aggressivität nicht missen lassen. Wenngleich die LP als Ganzes einige km/h langsamer ausgefallen ist, so ist in einigen Songs trotzdem die schnellste Double Bass zu hören, die Slayer je hatten. Von Auswimpen keine Spur, obwohl Araya singt (!!!). Stattdessen die erwartete Power vom Faß. Und tatsächlich noch heavier als '''RIB'. Mir stellen sich nur zwei Fragen: Wie wollen sie diese Scheibe noch übertreffen, und warum heißt das Priest-Cover "Dissident Aggressor" auf meinem Advance Tape "Judas Priest"?"'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album